


Absolute Value

by mahanon_lavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Subspace, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahanon_lavellan/pseuds/mahanon_lavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very submissive male lavellan/Iron Bull. First time/no relationship. Please read tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Value

.

Mahanon knows why the Iron Bull looks at him. He is always looking. When he stares with one eye, his thick fingers curl tightly around his mug of ale. The glass could so easily shatter in Bull's palm. Maybe he wouldn't even feel it through the callouses. Maybe he could shatter Mahanon instead.

Creators, it makes Mahanon warm to think about. Across his cheeks and down the line of his neck, straight to his cock. No one in the tavern notices he is hard, not through his thick shem robes that drag across the ground, inches too long. He shifts in his barstool, feeling the fabric fall against the heat of his erection.

Last week, in the Emerald Graves, Mahanon heard Bull growl at Dorian. Threatening, no, promising, to conquer him. Mahanon imagines himself in Dorian's place. He is much smaller, more delicate, with thin wrists and tiny bones. 

His lovers have always enjoyed that. The visual fragility of his form stretched out along his whimpers of "more, more, fuck me harder, please."

Mahanon has always enjoyed how big shem cock is. How they can split him wide and open, utterly wrecked. His old Keeper knew it too, how he would give himself away, so eagerly to merchants and adventurers who wandered too close to the Clan. Mahanon would stumble back to the carts, reeking of them, his insides coated with cum.

But Qunari. Mahanon shudders thinking of it. How big and thick Bull would be. If he could even get it inside. Maybe Bull would make him crawl on all fours, spread himself with his hands and show him where to fuck. Show him how greedy he is, how good.

Bull drinks down another tankard in quick gulps, his throat bulging as he swallows down. No, good. No good. Mahanon has to do something before he goes mad. It's been too long since he's been properly treated. 

He stumbles out of the tavern without saying goodbye to anyone. He's got a plan already, one he has used before. Though he is Inquisitor, humans don't really look at him. He's just an elf? One with a soft expression and rail thin hips, a hood to cover his dark hair and shade his light eyes. He'll duck behind the barracks, find a soldier to fuck him against the wall. It will be fast and good and he'll stop thinking about the Iron Bull with hands the size of dinner plates.

It's a great plan, an excellent plan, until Mahanon feels a heavy hand on his shoulder, fingers curling round.

"Boss," the deep tone of Bull's voice goes straight to the pit of Mahanon's stomach. "You didn't look so good back there."

Bull smells of sweat and alcohol, dark and musk. Creators, Mahanon is ready to drop to his knees right there and then. If only for release. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Bull keeps his eye locked on Mahanon. "You're coming with me," Bull instructs.

Mahanon's mouth goes dry. He won't protest this, though he doesn't know where they're going. Doesn't really matter. Bull doesn't touch him, or guide him, he simply walks, expecting Mahanon to follow. He keeps his hands curled into tight fists in the pockets of his robes. 

Breaking from his daze, Mahanon recognizes the door to his own quarters. Bull fishes around in his robe pockets for Mahanon's keys. But he didn't want an escort home! He wants. Creators, he wants.

Bull's hand wraps nearly all the way around his neck. He's not choking, just holding. 

"What's your watchword, little one?"

Now, in private, Mahanon does not repress his tremors. He drops to his knees before Bull, pawing at the front of his breeches, only to find him soft inside. No matter, no matter. He's ready to work for it.

Bull bats his hand away, "what is your watchword?"

Mahanon growls, "I'm not a child, I don't need one."

"Okay," Bull tries another tactic, "for my own peace of mind. Or I walk."

Scowling, Mahanon concedes, "Halam."

He won't use it. He's already decided.

"See, what a good little one."

"You act like you know me, what I want." He's still palming Bull's soft shaft through the fabric. 

Above him, Bull smiles. "Of course I know you. Take off your robes, pretty slut. Before I ruin them."

Mahanon can't strip fast enough, pawing at the metal clasps that hold his robes together in the front. He bundles them up under his knees for a little comfort. But he realizes quite quickly that he's too short to reach Bull's cock from his knees. He'll worry about that in a moment, still occupied with stripping down to nothing. When he pulls off his smalls, his erection bounces free.

Bull smirks, "you really are a little one."

Creators, this is better than any of his fantasies, being small and naked and at Bull's mercy. He creeps forward on his hands and knees, hoping for instruction.

"You are eager, aren't you? So hungry for my cock? Should I feed you?" But Bull still does not touch himself, does not pull his cock from his breeches. Instead he crouches down to put his face near Mahanon's, runs a thick, calloused finger against Mahanon's thin lips. The elf sucks it down, shows how wet his mouth can be for Bull.

"Sit up."

Mahanon rearranges himself so he sits back on his heels. He can feel the moisture still on his lips. He licks over them.

"Hmm," Bull appraises him. "You're so hard already, little slut. But not yet, not yet." His fingers start at Mahanon's clavicle, tracing patterns down his hollow chest. They're warm against the elf's pale skin. He wishes the nails would bite instead.

Bull pinches at one pink nipple, hard, but not enough, then the second. Mahanon leans into the touch, craving more. Bull's fingers return, this time squeezing tighter, twisting the soft flesh until Mahanon's mouth falls open. 

"Your nipples are so puffy, swollen." Bull pulls them away from Mahanon's chest before flicking at them.

"Oh, oh don't stop, please," Mahanon pants, dropping his head, letting black hair brush over his forehead.

"Oh? So that's all you want? Eh? Someone to pull at your little teats?"

Mahanon shakes his head. "No, sir."

"What is it you want?"

He breathes in sharply. "Whatever you want, Sir. Only," Mahanon hesitates, "I want to take your cock."

"Where? Where do you want to take my cock."

First Mahanon opens his mouth as wide as he can, sticking out his tongue. To show Bull how docile he can be. Then, when Bull nods, he gets back on all fours, turning around to show Bull his hole. He pulls himself apart with one hand to show Bull exactly where he wants it.

"I'd split you in two. Right down the center. You can't take it."

"I can," Mahanon whines. "I know I can."

"Why don't I start with your first offer?"

Right now Mahanon is so needy he'll take whatever Bull offers. Even if it is only his massive cock between his lips.

"Can I make a request, Sir?"

"You can make it, doesn't mean I'll listen." Bull pushes himself up until he's standing, crossing his arms over his chest.

"In my dresser drawer. Anything you want. Use anything you want, Sir."

Bull nods, walking over to the dresser and pulling it open. Mahanon knows every item in the drawer. Still, there is a little thrill of the unknown, not knowing what Bull might select.

"Sit up."

Mahanon obeys.

"Since you like having your nipples touched so much," Bull dangles a pair of nipple clamps by the chain, the ends clinking together. "Can I trust you to tell me if they are too tight?"

"Want them too tight," he murmurs.

"Stand."

Mahanon scrambles to his feet, puffing out his chest to Bull's ministrations. Bull attaches the right clip first, tightening them bit by bit. He stares straight ahead, trying to keep tears out of his eyes, lest Bull stop.

"Okay, that's enough." 

"Can take more, Sir."

"That's plenty." Bull turns away, heading back to the drawer. 

This time he returns with the smallest of Mahanon's phalluses and a vial.

"I can take that one dry, Sir."

"Is that so?"

"Would rather have your cock, Sir."

Bull flicks at one of Mahanon's clamped nipples. The pain surges straight to his cock. Creators, he wants it again. 

"Told you, it won't fit." Bull slides his arm around the elf's hip, grabbing onto his ass and squeezing.

"Can."

"And how do you know that, little one?"

"I've," he bites his bottom lip. "I've taken humans before."

Bull laughs as if that's some great joke. "In case you didn't notice," he starts.

"Humans," Mahanon repeats for emphasis. "I've been taken by two human cocks at the same time."

Bull hesitates. "Okay, little one," he backs Mahanon against the wall. The stones scrape against his skin harshly. The pressure of Bull's body against his, unyielding and hot, makes his cock jump. The pressure pulls at the nipple clamps. Helplessly, Mahanon bucks against Bull.

"Tell me," Bull pulls Mahanon's hair, keeping his head tilted up, "tell me about the time you took two human cocks."

Mahanon closes his eyes, sucking down air.

"I-I, the first time, was two moons into my nineteenth year. When there were signs of merchants, soldiers, any humans, I would, I would sneak away from camp. Sometimes to just watch.

"But sometimes to fuck?"

Mahanon nods quickly, "if I thought I could. If the men looked agreeable. None of the men of my clan would have me. Not the way I wanted."

"Pricks not big enough?"

"No, never enough."

"Go on."

For the first time Mahanon feels evidence of Bull's arousal, fat and hard against his abdomen. And he can already tell it's true. Bull is bigger than any single cock he's taken. Much bigger.

"There were two men, one about my age, another, ten years older. I coaxed the younger away from his camp. Convinced him to fuck me with my ass in the air, my face in the dirt. I didn't hear the second approach. I don't know if he did. I thought he would be angry. But he wasn't. He said, 'good on you, knowing how to treat a knife-ear right. Even their men beg for fat, human cock.'"

"And what did you do, little one?" Bull plays with the chain between his nipples, pulling ever so slightly

"I begged for his cock. I begged, and he said, 'no matter how many holes, a rabbit like this has space for at least three pricks.' They dragged me back to their camp. The elder spread me in his lap, told me to ride him. To bounce real pretty on his prick. They only had two cocks between them, so he stuck his hand in my mouth until I choked. The younger knelt behind me. He-he opened me, like I had never felt before. Slid his cock in as the other began to slip out. He pinched and slapped me as the other stole my breath with his dirty fingers past my lips."

"And how did that make you feel?" Bull growls. 

"Creators," Mahanon cock twitches, thinking of it. "So, so good. Full. Perfect."

"And what then, tell me."

"I wanted them to come in my arse. I wanted them to fill me up. But they took out their cocks, they told me to kneel again, in the dirt. I felt so empty without them. They made me suck them. These cocks that had just been inside me. They spent on my face, in my hair. They told me to thank them for the honor. Oh, and I did." He hesitates, not sure if he should continue.

"Is that how the story ends, little one?"

Mahanon shakes his head. "They told me to open my mouth. To show them my tongue." He may come now, just from his own words and Bull playing with his sensitive nipples. Every touch is painfully sharp. "Their cocks were soft. I thought maybe, they wanted me to suckle them hard again. But they, they-drenched me. Covered their cum with their piss. One, I'm sorry, Sir, I don't remember which, aimed his prick directly into my open mouth. He told me to swallow it down. That I should be as grateful for his piss as I was for his seed. And I was, Sir, I was. I was so grateful to be a good slut for their pricks."

"And what did you do then?"

"I went back, to my Clan, with my arse gaping under my robes, smelling of shem cum and piss. Bruises on my neck, my thighs. My Keeper knew, he always knew."

"You did so well," Bull praises. "Would you like your reward now?"

Mahanon flushes, "at your pleasure, Sir."

Bull picks him up, as if he weighs nothing and lays him across the bed, his head dangling off the side. The bed is tall, high enough off the ground that Bull can stand over his face. Mahanon could weep for joy at the realization. 

Bull puts the head of the phallus to Mahanon's lips. It's smooth and rounded, barely bigger than his own cock and flared gently at the base. Because it is so small, Mahanon hardly reaches for it himself anymore.

But he opens his mouth to let the prick past his teeth, slurping to get it wet. He closes his eyes and thinks of it as another elf's cock, ready to open him up to take his much larger Sir. Bull pulls it out, slapping it against Mahanon's cheek before leaning over his prone form. Mahanon spreads his legs, ready to take it into his hole. Quite deliberately, Bull's arm ghosts over his cock and Mahanon bucks against it, trying to take what little contact he can. The phallus slides in smoothly, even though it is only slick with spit. He told Bull he didn't even need that. 

"Thank you, Sir."

"Open."

Mahanon opens his mouth wide and sticks out his tongue. Because he is upside down over the edge of the bed, Bull steps out of his line of sight, only to return a moment later, his engorged cock and giant balls swinging between his legs. For a moment, just a moment, Mahanon is afraid. Bull is indeed huge. Two human cocks wasn't so bad of an estimation. He ass burns thinking of it, so much more satisfying than the small dildo. 

"Lick, little one." Bull lowers his balls over Mahanon's face first, but the elf does not complain, lavishing them with wet affection. If he is good enough, he'll be rewarded with Sir's cock. So he licks, tasting the salt and musk from Bull's skin.

Bull strokes his cock slowly, tilts his hips to rub his balls against Mahanon's face. He takes the chain from between his teats and runs it over his shaft as he pleasures himself, pulling harshly at Mahanon's nipples. The pain there had subsided to a dull ache, but with Bull tugging at the chain, he remembers how sensitive his little buds are.

Mahanon has to gasp for air when Bull moves. The lack of oxygen is already getting to him. But he wants to be rewarded, so he sucks one giant ball into his mouth, keeping his teeth away.

"You're good, you little whore. Let's see how good."

Bull pulls away, his testicle coming from Mahanon's mouth with a wet plop. He keeps his mouth open and tongue out, because he hasn't been told any differently, 

Bull presses the head of his cock into Mahanon's mouth. The elf tries to open his jaw wider, he doesn't want to be denied. Inch by excruciating inch, Bull pushes in. He only manages to get about a third of it into Mahanon's mouth before he's gagging around it. Bull pulls out quickly, then waits silently for a moment.

He's waiting for Mahanon's watchword, he realizes. It won't come. There is saliva pooling at the corners of his lips. "Please, Sir, again. More. I can take more."

Bull thrusts his cock back into Mahanon until it hits his gag reflex. He takes the chain in his fingers, pulling it up, up, stretching Mahanon's nipples lewdly. With a sharp tug the clamp pulls off one nipple, then the other, in quick succession. When Mahanon screams around Bull's cock, the Qunari pushes further into his throat. 

Mahanon bucks his hips up into the empty air. He's wound so tight now he feels like he might burst if he does not come. His eyes are closed and he can feel his own drool running down his face as he tries to get air into his lungs. Bull pulls out again so he may breathe, cough. What exquisite torture. His nipples feel like flame as blood rushes back into them. Once he's caught his breath, he opens his mouth again. 

"Please, again, Sir."

"This time, little one, I won't stop until I come. Do you understand?"

"Yes, oh yes, Sir."

"And you will swallow my seed. Every last drop. Understood?"

Mahanon's voice is rather dreamy, thinking of it. "Yes, Sir."

This time Bull does not push as deeply into Mahanon's mouth, but he moves more. Fucking his throat like a passive hole, rather than letting Mahanon work his lips and tongue. He curls one of his hands around Mahanon's throat, holding his head in place, but not enough to choke him. His prick does a good enough job of that. His balls slap against the elf's forehead on each brutal stroke, reminding him of how low he his, how subservient. With his other hand, Bull pinches at already tortured nipples, throwing Mahanon into shimmering waves of sharp pain in the wake of the clamps.

By the time Bull comes, Mahanon's throat is fucked raw, sore. Saliva coats his face, Bull sometimes smearing it around with his giant palm to make sure Mahanon's cheeks stay wet. Bull comes with a low groan, deep and rumbling in his chest. Long ropes of cum flood Mahanon's mouth, bitter and dense. He starts to swallow, but it's hard, with Bull's cock still fucking his face. With how much seed he forces down. Oh, but Mahanon said he would be good. He would swallow it all like the greedy whore he is. So he swallows and swallows and swallows until Bull is spent and his belly full.

"On your knees."

"Yes, Sir."

Mahanon kneels on the stone floor. He opens his mouth. 

Bull holds his soft cock in the opening of Mahanon's mouth. It still looks terrifying. He still wants it to burst him open like ripe fruit. When the piss hits the back of his throat, Mahanon sighs. It's easier to swallow sitting up than it was on his back. But the liquid comes faster now. He swallows when his mouth is full, careful to not drop any. Bull gives him a reprieve, starting to piss again when Mahanon's mouth opens. The taste is disgusting, horrific. Mahanon does not like it, he has never liked it. That is what makes this particular humiliation so pleasurable. 

Bull rubs his empty cock in Mahanon's black hair when he is done.

"I suppose you'd want to come, little one?"

Mahanon nods weakly. He feels so full, like after a great feast.

Bull climbs into bed, leaving Mahanon on the floor. He arranges the pillows behind his back until he is comfortable. 

"Come here."

Mahanon climbs into Bull's lap, spreading his legs across Bull's hips. It makes his thighs burn to stretch so far. He keeps the phallus tight inside him. If it were to slip, perhaps Bull would punish him. 

Bull presses one hand against the slight bulge in Mahanon's belly. Otherwise he is lithe everywhere else. Creators, it is because he is full of Bull's fluids that his stomach strains.

"Look how greedy you were. Little one. You'll have to hide under your robes until it goes down."

Mahanon whines.

"Rub your prick against me until you come. No hands."

Mahanon flops forward onto Bull's chest. It puts pressure on his belly and friction on his swollen nipples. But he grinds himself against Bull's soft belly, writhing like the whore he is for touch. Bull idly plays with the phallus in his arse. But it's still not nearly big enough. He starts to sob against Bull's skin, so frustrated and pushed to the edge. 

Bull forces him to look him in the eye. Mahanon knows his blue eyes are filled with tears. Maybe Bull will take pity on him. Toss him over and fuck him properly. 

"Come," Bull commands.

Mahanon screams in relief as his balls tighten and he spills between their bodies. He takes in ragged breaths before collapsing under his own weight. He's all stars and white. Blissful. He's dimly aware of Bull moving him off of his chest and onto the bed. But he doesn't leave, puttering around the Inquisitor's quarters until Mahanon returns to himself.

He puts one hand against the bulge of his stomach. He feels slightly ill. Without Bull's help he pulls the phallus from his ass, setting it aside to clean.

"You need anything, Boss?"

Mahanon is sort of struck by the question. Honestly, he's also surprised Bull is still there. He's not used to having men around after. 

"Ah, no," his voice is slightly hoarse. "I'm fine. You should go." And he means it. He doesn't need to be coddled afterwards. He's learned to get along without.

"Okay, okay. And, Boss. This doesn't have to be weird."

"Why would it be?"

"Right. Of course." Bull shows himself out.


End file.
